Increasingly, mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones are used to watch video content. It is helpful to support the mobile device in an angled position on a support surface to allow the user to watch the video content hands-free. Stands that are permanently attached to the mobile device or mobile device case increase the dimensions of the mobile device. This is particularly disadvantageous for mobile devices which are often carried by users in their pockets or small bags, or when it is desired to use the device in other modes. It may also be advantageous to provide a gripping accessory to assist users in holding and operating portable devices. Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for a stand and gripping accessory for a portable electronic device that can be releasably attached to the device. Such an accessory allows the accessory to be removed when not in use, thereby not increasing the overall dimensions of the device or interfering with other modes of use.
It is to the provision of an accessory for an electronic device meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.